LA VENTISCA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Acudía para cumplir una promesa hecha a contrapecho. Se juró que sería la última vez. No contó con que la ventisca que soplaba en el exterior le azotaría también a él y agitaría su corazón hasta el punto de acabar llevándose más de lo que pretendía.SLASH


**LA VENTISCA**

La ventisca era cada vez más intensa. Sus botas se hundían en la nieve hasta la pantorrilla y tenía las pelotas tan encogidas que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a encontrarlas. A pesar de haberse envuelto con un grueso mantón de lana, por encima de toda la ropa de abrigo que ya llevaba, el frío seguía penetrando como pequeños dardos a través de la entiesada tela. Lo único que permanecía caliente era la pequeña zona en su pecho donde mantenía un hechizo térmico, perfectamente delimitado para que la magia utilizada fuera la mínima y así, difícil de detectar.

Se preguntó una vez más porqué estaba en medio de la nada, soportando el gélido mordisco del viento en su rostro y haciendo méritos para perder los dedos de sus pies por congelación. _Porque naciste gilipollas, sigues siendo un gilipollas y morirás gilipollas. _Los diminutos copos que el viento engarabitaba entre sus ráfagas, se pegaban a los cristales de sus gafas como un imán. Sacó con aprensión la mano enguantada de debajo del mantón, para limpiarlos y recuperar un poco de visión. No eran sus pelotas ni la nariz que ya no sentía lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y oteó frente a él. A pesar de que la última vez que había estado allí no había casi nieve, y ahora ésta hacía el camino menos reconocible, sabía que ya no podía estar muy lejos. Veinte minutos después, distinguió la difuminada forma de la cabaña. Podía apreciarse un débil resplandor a través de las dos pequeñas ventanas y tomándolo como guía, apresuró sus pasos en esa dirección todo lo que la nieve le permitía.

o.o.o

El hombre dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia uno de los dos incómodos y quejumbrosos camastros que ocupaban la mitad de la pequeña estancia. En la otra mitad, un par de fogones y una alacena sin puertas a la que le faltaban dos estantes. De los tres restantes, uno estaba vacío y los otros dos soportaban el leve peso de las pocas provisiones que ya quedaban. Justo al lado, contra la pared, descansaba un desvencijado arcón en el que guardaban las pocas prendas que habían conseguido para una muda más o menos decente cada dos o tres días. Ahora, con el frío, dejaban pasar algunos más. Los hechizos, ya fueran de limpieza o de cualquier otro tipo, eran estrictamente racionados, no importaba lo sencillos que fueran. No podían arriesgarse. Una mesa cuadrada, no demasiado grande, en la que había hecho mella la carcoma y encastado la suciedad, junto con un par de banquetas, completaban la modesta decoración del lugar.

Sentado en una de esas banquetas, Severus Snape permanecía inmóvil y pensativo frente a la chimenea. Inclinado hacia delante, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sus ojos negros y profundos miraban fijamente a las llamas, masticaba rabia y culpa a partes iguales. Un pequeño gemido provinente del cercano camastro hizo que desviara la mirada nuevamente en esa dirección. Draco dormía un vez más un sueño inquieto y afiebrado, aferrado a la rala manta que retorcía en su puño. Regresó su atención al fuego, con la mirada todavía más endurecida y el corazón un poco más devastado. Su estómago gruñó, reclamando el alimento que hasta hacía unos meses solía recibir con regularidad. Severus lo ignoró. Se había acostumbrado a comidas frugales e incluso al ayuno, cuando su desempeño como servidor del Señor Oscuro le había llevado a misiones que le habían obligado a viajar o a permanecer escondido. A no poder cambiarse de ropa o a renunciar a un reconfortante baño durante días. No así Draco. Aquella situación estaba siendo mucho más dura para el joven de lo que nunca podría serlo para él. El ex Profesor no tenía mucho que perder. Draco lo había perdido todo. Incluso Snape empezaba a sospechar que también algo de cordura.

Una repentina ráfaga de magia golpeó la suya, sobresaltándole. Sus años de experiencia le hicieron levantarse de un salto, volcando la banqueta en el proceso, con la varita ya en la mano, y enfrentar la puerta. Segundos después, la tensión que había agarrotado todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaba en parte, al reconocer al mago que prudentemente esperaba al otro lado a ser invitado a entrar, para evitar una más que segura maldición si lo hacía antes de poder ser reconocido.

- A qué espera, Potter. –gruñó con desagrado, lo suficientemente alto como para que el esperado visitante le oyera.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando a la vista una figura embozada de arriba abajo, de la que apenas podían verse los ojos tras los helados cristales de las gafas.

- ¡Cierre de una puñetera vez, Potter¡Nos queda poca leña!

Draco, que había despertado por el ruido de la banqueta contra el suelo, se frotaba los ojos intentando sacudirse de encima el amodorramiento del sueño, sentado todavía en su camastro.

Harry se deshizo del mantón que le cubría regando el suelo de nieve, que empezó a fundirse rápidamente con el calor del lugar, convirtiéndose en pequeños charquitos a su alrededor. Sintió los ojos ya despiertos de Draco ansiosos sobre él. Y los desdeñosos del ex Profesor observándole con el mismo desprecio de siempre. Apretó los dientes y le ignoró. No iba a preguntarse una vez más porqué lo hacía. Era inútil. Su condición de mentecato imprudente había quedado clara desde el día que hizo aquella maldita promesa. Pero esta vez sería la última. Lo había decidido.

- ¿Traes noticias para mí?

La voz de Draco sonó mucho más ronca y apagada que en anteriores ocasiones, teñida de aquel tono rendido al que Harry no lograba acostumbrarse. Asintió en silencio, mientras empujaba con el pie hacia Snape la bolsa que había dejado antes en el suelo, a su lado.

- Hay víveres suficientes para un par de meses. –dijo– Hasta la primavera. Después, no volveré.

Draco hizo un ruido raro con su garganta, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Snape empezó a vaciar la bolsa como si nada. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

- Bien. –aceptó secamente.

Harry abrió su túnica, sin que para los dos prófugos pasara desapercibido el extraño movimiento que realizaba para hacerlo, y extrajo un sobre que le tendió a Draco. Éste lo tomó con mano temblorosa y fue a sentarse otra vez a su camastro para leer con un poco de privacidad la tan anhelada carta. En ese momento, Harry sintió pena por él. Sabía lo que iba encontrar en ella. Él mismo la había escrito al dictado, cuando su autor había comprendido que no superaría el trance en el que se encontraba.

- No es su letra. –se apercibió casi al instante Draco, buscando una urgente explicación en su ex compañero de escuela.

- No, es la mía. –reconoció Harry– Zabini no estaba en condiciones de escribir.

Tragando con dificultad, Draco regresó su mirada al pergamino y empezó a leer. Harry se volvió de espaldas y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas para observar la ventisca. No tenía ganas de ver cómo Malfoy se derrumbaba. En aquellos ocho meses, había sido testigo del gradual desmoronamiento del Slytherin. Mientras que Snape conservaba toda su arrogancia y su mala leche, al menos frente a él, cada vez que les visitaba, Harry se daba cuenta de que había un pedacito menos de Malfoy y una parte más de la sombra en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Hoy, si quedaba todavía algo en pie, acabaría de extinguirse.

Un grito de desesperación seguido de fuertes sollozos rompieron el silencio de la cabaña. Harry oyó los pasos apresurados de Snape y después su voz siseando palabras que en modo alguno eran capaces ya de consolar. Malfoy se había roto y dudaba que tan siquiera la segunda parte del mensaje que traía para él, pudiera recomponerle del duro golpe.

De repente, una mano convulsa en su brazo le obligó a voltear bruscamente para enfrentarle al rostro torturado y acusador de Malfoy. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas mientras él intentaba inútilmente borrarlas a golpe de manga.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –bramó– ¡En todos estos meses, ni una palabra!

Sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor que Harry no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el estómago.

- Porque él no quería. –se defendió– Pensó que ya tenías suficiente con lo que tenías y me obligó a jurar que guardaría silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta esta vez fue lanzada al aire como un lamento. Draco se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con el pergamino arrugado todavía en una de ellas, intentando contener las oleadas que le desgarraban por dentro, sin conseguirlo.

- Traigo algo más. –musitó Harry.

Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a causar todavía más dolor. ¡Cómo si él fuera el culpable de las desgracias de Malfoy! Harry le devolvió una mirada igualmente dura, cargada del mismo odio que había en la del ex Profesor.

- Él me lo pidió. –respondió en tono desafiante– Y la última voluntad de un moribundo, es sagrada.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas y se limitó a poner sus manos en los hombros del joven que ahora observaba a Harry, con evidente tensión, a través de unos cuantos mechones deslucidos de su rubio pelo. Su rostro había quedado surcado por los chorretones que habían dejado las lágrimas a su paso sobre la sucia piel. Su respiración, todavía entrecortada, fue lo único que pudo oírse durante los interminables segundos que Harry tardó en volver a hablar.

- Zabini quería que le conocieras. –dijo por fin.

Los dos hombres frente a él observaron expectantes cómo sacaba su varita y susurraba un _Finite Incantatem_, que deshizo el hechizo desilusionador sobre el pequeño bulto que escondía sobre su pecho, colgado de sus hombros por un arnés. Deslizó el arnés con sumo cuidado y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después, acunando el bulto en uno de sus brazos, apartó la manta que lo envolvía para descubrir el rostro dormido de un bebé.

- La ceremonia de nombramiento tuvo que ser muy apresurada. –explicó– Se llama Ezio, como un bisabuelo de Zabini. Dijo que tú lo entenderías.

Severus notó como el cuerpo bajo sus manos temblaba de forma incontenible. Intentó tranquilizarle, intensificando el apretón sobre los delgados hombros, sin mucho éxito.

- Ezio… –pronunció Draco como si estuviera en trance.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo? –preguntó Harry haciendo el gesto de entregarle al niño.

Draco miró a su rival de escuela con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión aterrada en su rostro. Dio un inconsciente paso atrás, pero el cuerpo de su compañero de fuga le detuvo. Después, empezó a examinar concienzudamente sus manos mientras los otros dos le observaban con extrañeza.

- Mis manos están sucias. –musitó– Estoy sucio.

Draco siguió observándolas sin levantar la mirada, como si su aspecto le provocara una profunda vergüenza. Severus aspiró profundamente y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se acercó a los fogones y cogió un cazo algo abollado que había sobre ellos. Salió fuera, lo llenó de nieve y lo acercó después a la chimenea para fundirla. Harry observó asombrado la paciencia con la que el adusto hombre realizaba todo el proceso hasta tener el agua lista. Después, en un rincón, Malfoy se frotó las manos bajo el pequeño chorro que Snape vertía, restregándolas con tanta energía, que Harry pensó que iba a quedarse sin piel. Cuando terminó, el Slytherin tenía las manos enrojecidas y los ojos anegados. Snape le tomó suavemente del brazo y le llevó nuevamente al centro de la habitación, donde esperaba Harry con su hijo.

- Ahora puedes cogerlo. –le dijo.

Draco tardó unos instantes en extender torpemente los brazos. Harry depositó el bebé en ellos, no si antes asegurarse de que el aturdido padre iba a sostenerlo sin dejarlo caer. Las lágrimas volvieron a bañar el rostro de Malfoy, esta vez en silencio. Miró a su hijo como si se tratara de una alucinación, con el cuerpo tan rígido, que más parecía un maniquí al que hubiera forzado la postura, que una persona.

- Ezio… –pronunció muy bajito.

Y con la mano todavía enrojecida, intentando dominar el temblor, acercó un dedo a la pequeña mejilla y la acarició. El bebé siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, hecho que pareció darle ánimos para volver a intentarlo. A los pocos minutos, caminaba despacio arriba y abajo de la habitación, con una vacilante sonrisa en sus labios, repitiendo de vez en cuando el nombre de su hijo apenas en un susurro. Harry y Snape le contemplaban, sentados cada uno en una de las banquetas.

- ¿Cómo murió Zabini? –preguntó de pronto Severus, de forma brusca.

Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta por el tono empleado.

- A consecuencia del parto. –respondió– Sobrevivió apenas unas horas.

Snape asintió, con los labios apretados, como si estuviera intentando contener una gran furia.

- Madame Pomfrey hizo lo que pudo, si es que lo duda. –dijo Harry entre dientes, dispuesto a no aceptar cualquier recriminación al respecto– Pero las condiciones no eran las mejores. Es un milagro que el niño esté hoy aquí.

Snape volvió a asentir, mientras miraba de reojo a Draco, que se había sentado en el camastro y apartaba un poco la manta que envolvía a su hijo, dispuesto a descubrir qué había debajo.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora con él? –preguntó refiriéndose al niño– ¿Quién sabe de su existencia?

- Sólo yo y Madame Pomfrey. Pero ella no dirá nada. –se apresuró a asegurar.

Después, vaciló un momento antes de añadir.

- El niño ha sido inscrito como Ezio Potter Zabini. –Snapé volvió el rostro hacia él, sin poder enmascarar la sorpresa y él añadió en tono obvio– ¿Qué cree que le pasaría si se supiera que es un Malfoy?

- Entiendo… –masculló el ex Profesor, mientras su semblante apenas contenía la cólera que le comía por dentro– ¿Y cómo va a explicar usted su supuesta relación con el señor Zabini?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

- Los adolescentes a veces hacemos tonterías.

Especialmente usted. –afirmó Severus con sorna, acercando sus manos al fuego. No había logrado calentarlas desde que había salido a buscar el cazo de nieve.

- Muy especialmente, yo. –bufó el Gryffindor harto ya del tono de Snape.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, observando a Draco y a su hijo.

- Lléveselo con usted. –dijo de repente Snape, rompiendo la tregua dialéctica.

- No pensaría que iba a dejarlo aquí… –se mofó Harry.

- No me refiero al niño, sino a Draco.

Harry parpadeó estupefacto.

- Vamos Potter, haga la heroicidad completa. –dijo el mortífago en un tonillo guasón– Si le encanta…

- ¿Acaso me ha visto cara de gilipollas? –preguntó Harry recolocándose las gafas y apartando su flequillo para asegurarse que viera bien su cara de "NO".

- Voy a abstenerme de decirle de qué le veo yo a usted cara, Potter. –y suprimió el tono chistoso para añadir– Llévese al hijo y al padre¿qué le cuesta?

- ¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó el joven levantándose, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco apartara un instante la vista de su hijo para mirarles.

Snape frunció el ceño y Harry le devolvió una mirada irritada.

- Después de todo, él no ha hecho nada. –gruñó el ex Profesor.

- Nooo, –ironizó Harry– sólo metió a unos cuantos mortífagos en Hogwarts y de paso intentó matar al Profesor Dumbledore.

- Pero no le mató. –apuntilló Snape.

- Claro, lo hizo usted. –le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo– Yo estaba allí¿recuerda?

Entonces sabe mejor que nadie que Draco jamás habría matado al Profesor Dumbledore.

- Sé mejor que nadie que no le dio tiempo porque llegó usted a lucirse con el encargo.

- ¡No sea cabezón!

´¡No pida imposibles!

Los dos habían ido subiendo el tono a medida que se calentaban, hasta atraer nuevamente la atención de Draco sobre ellos, quien esta vez les miró con curiosidad.

- Baje la voz. –ordenó Snape.

- ¡Bájela usted! –espetó el otro con rabia.

Pero volvió a sentarse. Severus cerró los ojos, intentó tragarse su resquemor y buscó paciencia donde nunca la había habido.

- A ver, héroe, explíqueme entonces porqué nos ha estado ayudando durante estos ocho meses.

Harry resopló molesto y miró a Snape como si la pregunta le obligara a despreciar su coeficiente intelectual.

- Sólo por Zanibi, no se haga ilusiones. Y espero que en cuanto me vaya, les encuentren lo antes posible y reciban lo que merecen. –añadió con veneno.

- No sea farolero, Potter. –replicó Snape con suficiencia– Podría habernos entregado en el momento que le hubiera dado la gana. Usted lo sabe y yo también.

- Siga soñando. –se burló Harry apartando un nuevo mechón que había resbalado sobre sus ojos– Zabini estaba en estado. Me pidió ayuda y ustedes entraban en el paquete. Para su desgracia, él ya no está. Punto y final.

- Pudo negarse. –rebatió el ex Profesor– ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Harry bufó exasperado. Y Snape volvió a la carga.

- Sin embargo, no le remuerde la conciencia dejar al hombre que Zabini amaba y por quien le pidió ayuda, a su suerte. Y quedarse, además, con su hijo de propina.

Las entrañas de Harry rebulleron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

- ¡Claro! –contestó haciendo grandes esfuerzos para dominarse– ¡Tengo diecisiete años, no he tenido vida por culpa de un loco respirándome en la nuca desde que nací, esperando el momento de mandarme al otro barrio, pero yo, que soy así de generoso, he decidió convertir la crianza de un mocoso, de lo cual dicho sea de paso, NO TENGO NI IDEA Y QUE ADEMÁS NO ES MÍO, EN EL OBJETIVO DE MI EXISTENCIA! –Harry tomó aire antes de gritar– ¡MI OBJETIVO ES SEGUIR VIVIENDO, MALDITA SEA!

Snape le miró impasible.

- ¿Ha traído el whisky? –preguntó con flema.

Harry le contempló atónito y tardó unos momentos en reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo podría yo negarme a sus más mínimos deseos? –escupió con sarcasmo.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió con calma a la bolsa abandonada en el suelo a medio vaciar y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar lo que deseaba. Cogió un par de vasos de la destartalada alacena, ambos de dudosa higiene y sirvió en cada uno de ellos dos dedos de whisky. Le dio uno a Harry y le acercó el otro a Draco que, después de los gritos, ahora estaba pendiente de la conversación. Él se quedó con la botella.

- Todavía no hemos brindado por Ezio. –dijo con un destello malicioso en sus ojos– Ni por sus desafortunados padres.

- No sea cabrón. –masculló Harry.

Y apuró de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Después, aguantó lo mejor que pudo las llamas en su estómago.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas? –preguntó Draco desde el camastro, con el contenido de su vaso todavía sin probar.

- Mañana por la mañana. –respondió él, cortante. No pensaba arriesgarse con el niño en plena noche con aquel tiempo.

Draco no dijo nada más y volvió a concentrarse en su hijo, que por el movimiento de la manta, había despertado. También Snape se sumió en un prolongado mutismo, mientras acababa de sacar todo lo que había en la bolsa, entre trago y trago, y empezaba a preparar después algo para saciar sus castigados estómagos. Harry, sin nada más que hacer, ayudó al recién estrenado padre en su primer cambio de pañal y le mostró cómo darle el biberón a Ezio. Todos sus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos sobre el tema, terminaban allí.

Horas después, acostado frente a la chimenea, envuelto en el mantón, Harry no paró de dar vueltas sobre el duro suelo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Maldiciendo a Snape y a los apagados sollozos de Malfoy, que no cesaron durante buena parte de la noche.

o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, la ventisca seguía allí. Parecía incluso más intensa que la noche anterior. Malfoy se negó a que saliera con su hijo en esas condiciones y Snape se negó a que le causara un ataque de histerismo a Malfoy. Frustrado, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que quedarse, rezando para que la dichosa tormenta no tardara en amainar y pudiera regresar antes de que su ausencia fuera detectada por la Orden.

Nervioso, se entretuvo primero contemplando cómo Malfoy realizaba su tercer cambio de pañal sin cargarse los adhesivos laterales y le ayudó después a preparar el biberón de Ezio bajo la irritante vigilancia de Snape. El Slytherin tenía el rostro demacrado y los ojos todavía muy enrojecidos, enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras. También estaba muy delgado. Pero Harry no estaba seguro de que se debiera tan sólo a la escasez de alimentos de las últimas semanas. La noche anterior apenas había picado algo de su plato, después de días, bien repleto. Con sus ropas sucias y descuidadas y ese desmejoramiento físico, Malfoy había perdido toda la elegancia y el atractivo que había paseado por Hogwarts junto con su arrogancia. Sus ojos sólo parecían adquirir un poco de vida cuando miraba a su hijo.

- Háblame de él. –le pidió de pronto Malfoy, sentado junto a él frente a la chimenea.

Y Harry sudó frío.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó, retorciéndose las manos.

- Cualquier cosa. –se conformó el rubio– ¿Qué dijo cuando vio a Ezio?

Harry tomó aire y tragó. No podía decirle que Zabini no había logrado ver a su hijo. Que había perdido la conciencia casi al final del parto y que ya no había despertado. Había muerto tres horas después. Harry miró al niño, que su padre tenía en el regazo y después a él.

- Que tenía tu barbilla. –mintió– La forma de tu cara. Y que esperaba que tuviera también tus ojos.

Draco asintió, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- La naricita es suya. El pelo también.

- Si, por lo visto no habrá un Malfoy platinado esta vez.

Harry quiso levantarse y evitar a toda costa seguir con la conversación. Pero la voz del Slytherin frustró su intención casi al instante.

- ¿Sufrió? –preguntó en un tono más quebrado.

- Lo normal en estos casos, supongo. –inconscientemente se sobó la mano que Zanibi le había destrozado entre grito y grito– Después de todo, a los niños no los trae la cigüeña.

- No…

Draco miró a su hijo y después a Harry.

- ¿Qué falló entonces?

Que el parto se adelantó, que tuvieron que atenderle a escondidas sin poder reclamar ayuda más experimentada –porque llevarle a San Mungo era impensable-, que la enfermería de Hogwarts estaba tan desabastecida que Pomfrey no tenía ni para soldar un hueso, mucho menos para detener una hemorragia y realizar una transfusión de sangre, que era lo que Zabini hubiera necesitado…

- Los embarazos masculinos son difíciles, los partos también. –intervino Snape acudiendo inesperadamente en su ayuda, pero con un tono fríamente académico que poco tenía de confortación– Muy pocos llegan a término, Draco. Confórmate con haber podido conocer a tu hijo.

Malfoy sólo apretó los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron con un velo de desolación. Harry miró a Snape con firme antipatía y éste, una vez más, le desafió con ese odio recalcitrante que ambos se tenían. ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… inhumano?, se preguntó Harry. Al fin y al cabo Malfoy siempre había sido su niño bonito. ¿Tan difícil era ver que el rubio estaba destrozado¿Que acababa de perder a su pareja y perdería a su hijo en cuanto esa ventisca de nieve terminara?

- Tráguese su varita y ahóguese. –masculló el joven entre dientes.

- ¿Algún problema, Sr. Potter? –preguntó Snape con su mejor expresión de asco.

- Sólo usted.

o.o.o

En el exterior la ventisca no disminuía y en el interior de la cabaña la tensión aumentaba. Harry nunca había tenido que pasar más de media hora con el par de Slytherins. Llegaba, dejaba los víveres, le daba la correspondiente carta de Zabini a Malfoy y se marchaba. No había habido más conversación entre ellos que la simple enumeración de los artículos que traía por parte de Harry y la de los que necesitaban, siempre por parte de Snape. ¡Ah! Y la puntual información de lo que había subido el precio puesto a sus cabezas, por los dos bandos. La única parte que el Gryffindor disfrutaba cuando se dejaba caer por allí.

Harry y Snape habían logrado superar la hora de comer manteniendo una paz relativa, limitándose a miradas recalcitrantes. Draco, era un alma en pena que paseaba arriba y abajo con Ezio, quien después de todas aquellas horas había decidido hacerles notar la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones. El llanto era constante y rabioso, y estaba poniendo a prueba los nervios de los restantes habitantes de la cabaña.

- Los bebés a veces tienen cólicos. –le había dicho Harry a un desesperado Malfoy– Me lo dijo Madame Pomfrey. Hay pociones para aliviarlos pero…

Pero ellos no tenían ninguna. La provisión de pañales que Harry había traído consigo para la rápida visita se había terminado, al igual que la leche especial para el biberón del niño. La última toma había sido de la leche normal que formaba parte de los víveres y probablemente el todavía delicado aparato digestivo del pequeño estaba pagando las consecuencias. Malfoy parecía agotado, así que durante un rato, fue Harry quien paseó por toda la cabaña con él, tratando de calmarlo. El Gryffindor también empezaba a exasperarse, y echaba insistentemente vistazos a la ventana, maldiciendo a la ventisca, a Snape, a su propia estupidez y al mundo en general.

Para la hora de la cena, Ezio se había calmado, pero los ánimos entre Snape y el proverbial salvador del mundo mágico se habían caldeado hasta límites insostenibles, y tras un ácido intercambio de palabras, sus respectivas varitas habían salido a tomar el aire en la mano de cada uno.

- ¿Quiere enfrentarse a mí, Potter? –rugió iracundo Snape– ¡Inepto ladrón de hechizos ajenos!

- Sería interesante, porque pude aprenderme unos cuantos de memoria. –respondió Harry temblando de rabia– ¡No sabe las ganas que le tengo, Snape!

- ¡Espero que su actuación no sea tan penosa como la última vez que atacó al Sr. Mafloy! –se burló el mortífago.

- Créame, esta vez sé exactamente lo que voy a pronunciar. Y sus consecuencias.

Severus se rió de forma hiriente.

- Tan arrogante como…

- ¿Mi padre? –le cortó Harry, ciego de coraje– Vamos Snape, dígame algo que todavía no haya oído.

Y de repente, el rubio se interpuso entre los dos, dándoles un empujón a cada uno para separarles, con la mirada Malfoy renacida en sus ojos, arrastrando cada palabra con amenazadora advertencia.

- Si le despertáis, os juro que vais a dormir los dos fuera de la cabaña esta noche. ¡Así se caiga el cielo!

Dicho esto, volvió a sentarse en la banqueta en silencio, tan quieto como si no se hubiera movido nunca.

Cuando unas horas después Harry se envolvía en su mantón frente a la chimenea, sin más remedio que pasar una noche más sobre el duro suelo, Draco todavía estaba sentado allí, inmóvil cual estatua de piedra. El pequeño Ezio dormía, por fin, tranquilamente en su camastro. Y Harry estaba seguro de que Snape, en el suyo, lo hacía con un ojo abierto. Pasados unos minutos, consideró que era incómodo intentar dormirse con Malfoy sentado a dos pasos de él, la viva imagen de la desolación.

- ¿No te acuestas, Malfoy? –preguntó por fin, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo.

El rubio negó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de las llamas, para después volver la cabeza hacia la ventana.

- Ya no se oye el viento. –dijo con pesar.

- Si, gracias a Dios parece que amaina. –suspiró Harry.

Se apretujó un poco más en su mantón y cerró los ojos. Tenía la esperanza de poder largarse de allí en cuanto amaneciera.

- Potter…

Harry abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia él.

- ¿Si?

- No le odies porque es mi hijo.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho, al recordar sus palabras del día anterior. Tal vez se hubiera sentido obligado a hacerse cargo de ese niño, no podía negarlo. Pero después de sufrir en propia carne la pérdida de unos padres y crecer con el desprecio de tu propia familia, en un hogar en el que sólo se te odia, sería incapaz de hacer padecer a otra persona lo mismo que había tenido que padecer él.

- No le odio, Malfoy. –aseguró–Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres. –declaró con una mirada airada en dirección al camastro de Snape.

Y por primera vez, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Malfoy tampoco la tenía de la familia en la que le había tocado nacer y crecer y de la educación que había recibido.

- Cuidarás de él…

- Ginny y yo lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

Si la mención de la menor de los Weasley causó algún efecto en él, Malfoy no lo demostró.

- Y mientras la situación no se aclare, –o lo que era lo mismo, "mientras Voldemort me mata o no me mata" –se quedará con la Sra. Weasley. Después de todo ella ha tenido siete hijos…

- Bien. –aprobó el Slytherin secamente.

Malfoy volvió a guardar silencio, sin dejar entrever si los planes de Harry con respecto a su hijo le agradaban o no. La cruda realidad era que no había mucho donde el Slytherin pudiera elegir o decidir. Harry supuso que Malfoy era lo suficientemente consciente de su situación como para comprenderlo. En ese punto, el moreno ya estaba completamente desvelado y permaneció sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el deteriorado techo. Al menos no tenía goteras.

- Supongo que Blaise debía estar muy desesperado para decidirse a pedirte ayuda a ti.

De nuevo, las inesperadas palabras de Malfoy obligaron a Harry a volver el rostro hacia él. Seguía tan quieto y rígido como al principio. Esta vez, el moreno se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el alborotado pelo.

- Bueno, la situación era y sigue siendo algo complicada para la mayoría de tus amigos en este momento. –dijo– Cuando descubrió que estaba en estado, temió que Voldemort pudiera enterarse y… –Harry vaciló antes de decir las siguientes palabras– …y correr la misma suerte que tu madre.

Pareció que las facciones de Malfoy se alteraban por un momento, para recuperar inmediatamente después su expresión ausente.

Harry sabía que al Señor Oscuro no le había sentado muy bien que Malfoy no cumpliera personalmente con la obligación exigida para resarcirle del fracaso de su padre. Él y su cicatriz habían sufrido su furia. Y que por lo visto, y esta era la parte de la historia que Zabini le había contado, Snape había sospechado casi inmediatamente que el joven iba a ser ejecutado sin piedad en cuanto se presentaran ante su Señor por no haber cumplido con su cometido. Nada se había podido hacer por Narcisa. Pero el ex Profesor había huido llevándose a Draco con él, desobedeciendo la orden de presentarse ante Voldemort y entregarle. Claro está que, ni el Señor Oscuro, ni Draco, ni Blaise, mucho menos Harry, sabían nada sobre una promesa inquebrantable hecha por Snape a la señora Malfoy. La tercera persona, testigo de esa promesa, había sido la que, luchando entre la lealtad a su sangre y la que le profesaba al mago oscuro, había acabado por alertar a los dos fugitivos de lo que iba a suceder.

Antes de caer en un sueño frágil, Harry pensó que también a Malfoy se le exigía expiar culpas por acciones de su padre en las que no tenía nada que ver; como a él se lo había estado haciendo pagar Snape durante todos aquellos años por culpa de las acciones del suyo. La vida no era justa. No señor, no lo era.

o.o.o

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada pero sin rastro de ventisca. Había cesado de nevar. Harry tenía intención de marcharse antes de que al tiempo le diera por empeorar otra vez. No había leche para Ezio y seguramente el trozo de burda manta que habían cortado y le habían puesto como pañal la noche anterior iba a dejar al pobrecito irritado y escocido. Además, no podía arriesgarse a dejar al niño sin comer las siguientes horas. Le quedaba todavía un buen trecho antes de llegar al lugar donde había escondido el traslador, lo suficientemente alejado de la cabaña como para no delatar su ubicación. Todo ello sin contar con los serios problemas que tendría para explicar a la Orden dónde había estado metido las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Nadie habló apenas. Malfoy le había tendido una taza de café con un seco _buenos días_ y Snape le ignoró deliberadamente. Mejor así. Tal como andaba su estado de ánimo aquella mañana, una sola palabra del grasiento podría provocar una verdadera hecatombe. Ezio había empezado a llorar otra vez, seguramente de hambre, y su padre intentaba consolarlo como podía, con el corazón en los pies.

Harry se puso su túnica de lana gruesa, con el estómago lleno de piedras. Recogió el mantón del suelo y buscó el pequeño arnés, abandonado en uno de los estantes todavía vacíos de la alacena. Se lo colocó y esperó en silencio a que Malfoy se despidiera de su hijo. El peso de las piedras aumentó un poquito más. En ese instante, Snape le miraba con tanto odio, que de ser fuego, Harry estaría abrasándose sin remedio.

Finalmente, Malfoy le entregó al niño, que todavía berreaba y se comía el puño con desesperación entre llanto y llanto.

- Espera…

Malfoy hurgó debajo de su camisa y desabrochó una fina cadena. Se quitó el anillo que llevaba, lo pasó por la cadena y se lo entregó a Harry.

- Dáselo cuando pueda llevarlo. Es lo único que tendrá de mí.

Vale, Malfoy acababa de soltarle la cantera entera. Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y enfrentó la mirada gris que había estado evitando desde que se había levantado. Extrañamente, no encontró el reproche que esperaba ver en ella por dejarle allí, abandonado a su suerte, con la seguridad de que no volvería a ver a la única familia que le quedaba. Sólo había tristeza. Y una amarga resignación.

¡Dios¿Por qué puñeta tenía que ser tan estúpido como para no poder darse la vuelta y salir de allí sin mirar atrás¿No tenía ya suficientes problemas? Después de todo, el maldito Slytherin había sembrado suficientes vientos como para recoger la tempestad que ahora tenía. Él ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer. Más de lo que otro en su lugar hubiera hecho. Su mirada se posó en Ezio, que lloriqueaba en sus brazos cada vez con menos energía.

El Profesor Lupin siempre había sido una persona muy comprensiva, se dijo cuando empezó a notar aquel pequeño pulso latir en su ojo izquierdo. Seguramente defendería su cordura cuando todo el mundo le acusara de haberse vuelto loco. Ron probablemente no le hablaría durante un tiempo. Hermione buscaría la parte práctica del asunto y Ginny… Esperaba que Ginny lo comprendiera.

- Ponte la cadena, Malfoy. –renegó fastidiado– Se la das tú mismo cuando te de la gana, ahora o dentro de veinte años.

Y se la lanzó. Malfoy la atrapó al vuelo, demostrando que algo quedaba de sus reflejos de buscador, para después mirarle con expresión confusa. Pero Snape no perdió el tiempo.

- Aligera, Draco. –gruñó empezando a recoger las escasas pertenencias del joven a toda prisa– Muévete antes de que el héroe cambie de opinión.

Le alcanzó la túnica y, reaccionando por fin, Draco se la puso a toda prisa, mientras Snape buscaba la varita del joven y se la metía después en el bolsillo con la misma urgencia.

- No pretenderás que cargue también con él... –refunfuñó Harry pasándole el arnés a Malfoy, quien se lo colocó sin perder tiempo.

El Gryffindor le ayudó a colocar al niño y después los cubrió a los dos con el grueso mantón de lana que había traído.

- ¿Estás listo?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, nervioso. Después hizo intención de despedirse de Snape, pero éste le detuvo con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¡Lárguense!

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Harry retrocedió unos pasos y enfrentó la mirada a la del hombre que seguramente nunca volvería a ver.

- No voy a esperar a la primavera. En cuanto lleguemos, daré aviso a los aurores y vendrán por usted.

Su ex Profesor le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de asco y Harry se dio el placer de devolvérsela por última vez. De sobras sabía que para cuando los aurores llegaran, Snape ya no estaría allí.

**FIN**


End file.
